


Future Promises

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Truth or Dare, nick fury don't back down from no dare, no powers au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was dragging Darcy to a frat party. </p>
<p>Ohhhh goodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Steve/Darcy college AU Truth or dare!

Darcy looked up at the big scrawling building and side eyed her friend. _What in the hell are we doing here?_

Jane smiled and started to walk up the steps, not a care in her head. 

_Fuck you Foster._

Walking behind Jane, Darcy looked around the affectionately named ‘Avengers’ tower, named after Alpha Bi Kappa (AKA the Avengers). The Avengers were the most selective frat house on campus, only hosting about 1-3 students in each year. 

Jane was dating one of the seniors, Thor Odinson. The dude was some sort of Norse God ( _I’m from Norway Darcy. **Bullfucking shit Odinson)**_

The other members included: Steve Rogers (Senior), Thor (senior), Nick Fury (Senior), Bucky Barnes (Junior), Bruce Banner (Junior), Tony Stark (junior), Clint Barton (Sophomore), Phillip Coulson (Sophomore), Teddy Altman (Freshman), and Billy Kaplan (Freshman). 

These guys were the _hottest,_ smartest, funniest, and most athletic guys on campus. Seriously. No one else held a candle to them. 

Every single one of them was on the Dean’s list each semester, captains of their respective sports team, members of a shit ton of clubs.

It was enough to make Darcy “Undecided” Lewis, sophomore, feel hella inadequate. 

“Darcy, catch up or we’re gonna be late!”

Darcy groaned and shuffled after Jane to a huge room in the house. There was about 20 people in the room including Darcy and Jane. _So the Avengers and their significant others.  
_

Dragged behind Jane, Darcy was plopped down next to Steve Rogers ( _the sexiest man in school for fuck’s sake)_ and Clint Barton ( _the sexiest gay man in school for fuck’s sake)_ while Jane ran around the school to sit next to Thor _(The sexiest man in school who has a girlfriend for fuck’s sake)_

_Kill me, I’m in testosterone heaven._

Tony, sitting next to his girlfriend Pepper (senior business major who was probably going to take over Stark’s company because Tony didn’t like paperwork) whistled “Alrighty folks! Let’s get this show on the road!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Since I won the last game night - I get to spin first.” Reaching over, Bucky gave the bottle in the center of the circle a good flick of his wrist, and watched it spin around like crazy. Landing on Nick Fury himself. 

“OoooOoOOoOOo… Alright Nicky, truth or dare?”

Fury just raised an eyebrow, “Dare”

Bucky smirked, “You have to-”

Natasha (his scary russian girlfriend) wrapped her hand over his lips, “Nick. This idiot will probably have you freeze your dick off. So, go up to your room, grab your favorite porn magazine then rip it up and throw the pieces out the window”

The men oooed, while the women laughed as Fury got up and stalked up the stairs. 

“Okay, whose gonna be the lookout to see if he actually does it?”

Phil Coulson jumped up, “I’ll go - but only so Clint will stop getting so handsy”

“Aww boyfriend, no!”

Darcy watched all of this is faint awe. _The Avengers and company are fucking nuts.  
_

“I promise you, it gets a lot worse”

Darcy jumped as the hot breath went into her ear, coming from none other than the SHIELD’s best good old boy himself, Steve Rogers. 

Darcy raised an eyebrow, “You mean everyone gets even _more_ crazy?”

Steve winked, “Oh yeah. Just wait until you get Natasha and Clint paired off. You’ll have a huge battle on your hands with that. It gets nuts. Why do you think we don’t have any furniture in here?”

Darcy had been wondering why everyone was sitting in an empty room, “They break shit?”

Steve nodded, “They break shit”

Darcy hummed, “Wow”

Steve nodded, “Wow indeed” Sticking out his hand, Steve smiled “Steve Rogers… I don’t actually think we’ve met before?”

Darcy shook it, “Darcy Lewis. My best friend is Thor’s girlfriend”

Steve nodded, “Ah, so you’re _that_ Darcy”

Darcy smirked, “Depends on what kind of Darcy _that_ is”

Steve smiled, “The kind that broke into the principal’s office, hooked her iPod into the sound system, and blasted ACDC in the halls between classes?”

Darcy laughed, “Oh yeah I’m definitely _that_ Darcy”

Steve chuckled and opened his mouth, but Fury and Coulson came back into the room.

“Alright Furious the Pirate, your spin”

Fury sighed, “I really wish you would stop calling me that Stark”

Reaching out, Fury grabbed the bottle and spun it to land on Steve. 

“Alright Captain, truth or dare?”

Steve smiled, “Truth”

Clint scoffed, “Oh come _on_ Cap, you always choose that!”

Steve snorted, “With good reason”

Fury rolled his eyes, “Okay…. Hmm…. How many people in this room would you bang if they said yes?”

“One” Steve said immediately. 

“Oooooo, who is it? Who is it?”

Steve smirked, “Only one question allowed Stark”

Stark stuck out his tongue. Steve just chuckled and reached out to spin the bottle.

On it continued, until almost everyone had went, except for Darcy.

Truthfully, she didn’t mind that much. She was getting a chance to watch everyone else get sloshed as the time went, admit things they didn’t want to, and do stupid shit all in the name of game night. It was fucking hilarious to watch, and hell of a social experiment if she was in to that shit.

When Darcy looked around the room, she was actually shocked to see that half of the group was either asleep, making out, or not there.

“Wow” she mumbled under her breath. 

Steve chuckled next to her, “Well it _is_ 4AM Darcy”

Darcy blinked, “Wait are you serious?”

Steve nodded, “Yep. Just checked my watch”

Darcy groaned, “Shit I gotta get back to my dorm”

Steve smiled, “I thought so... uh... Do you-do you.. uhm...”

Darcy’s eyebrows raised, “Do I what?”

Steve blushed ( _holy shit he blushed),_ “I was just wondering if you wanted me to walk you back to your dorm?”

“Yes!” Darcy blurted out immediately and then coughed, “I mean... yeah... That’s cool”

Steve smiled and stood up, offering his hand to help her up “One walk home - coming right up!”

Darcy tried to hide her excitement as she stood up and walked back to her dorm with Steve. _This is the greatest college moment of my life.  
_

Steve and Darcy walked across campus in the dead quiet of morning, neither talking to the other, though it wasn’t awkward at all. 

The two finally arrived at the crypt that Darcy lived in.

“Well... this is me”

Steve smiled, “I guessed by how you stopped”

Darcy blushed, “Yeah... right... I should.... Go”

Steve nodded, “Right.....”

Darcy nodded, “I had a fun time”

Steve smiled, “Great. I hope you’ll come out to more parties”

Darcy smiled, “Yeah I think I will”

Steve nodded and the two just stared at each other in silence for a moment before drifting together in a completely natural kiss.

The kiss wasn’t passionate, but it was definitely a promise of future kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
